


Her Star

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Comfort, Day 2 - Morning/Evening, F/F, Fluff, Moicy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Evening drinks call for some soft conversation and reflected memories on a chill balcony. Moicy Week 2018 Day 2 - Morning/Evening





	Her Star

**Author's Note:**

> A little later than I would have liked, but here is may day 2 entry for Moicy Week. A soft conversation that could have been deeper, but the metaphors never stop. I hope you guys enjoy!

Angela never liked whiskey all that much. It was always too bitter for her taste, which is why her poison of choice was always wine. This was one of those rare times when she actually indulged in something but her usual, leaning against the railing of her Swiss home balcony, enjoying the sunset into nothing as snow fell in slow waves from the sky. She took another small sip of the chilled glass in hand, shutting her eyes and letting the cold winds wash over her as they blew by. Home sweet home… Although, she hadn’t been so happy to be on her home property in years, not even the first time she brought Moira there. 

Even now, She was inside on the bed, reading a book with her own glass. The outside was far too cold, Moira told her, she wouldn’t be caught dead standing out there. 

Moira was stick-thin, of course, she couldn’t handle the cold out here. Angela was fine with that. 

It was one of those serene moments, Happiness was running through her body as if she sunk herself in a warm bath. She didn’t mind the nippy air on her skin, blowing through her hair and getting snowflakes tangled in it. Her bare feet on the still-polished wood was something she’d always miss the sensation of as she grew older and in the foster system, in school, and even in the Overwatch base. Nothing was as nice as this to Angela. 

Another sip of whiskey, she opened her eyes once more to notice the more sunken position of the sun as it fell down between the mountains, a dark blanket washing over the cabins quickly. She chuckled, swirling the drink in her hand. “What a similarity…” She murmured under her breath. Glancing to her right, she hummed. “You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are, Moira.” 

Moira chuckled right in her ear then, her own hands going around and sitting at the outside of Angela’s, effectively trapping her against the railing. “Are you comparing me to the setting sun and the darkening sky over Switzerland, you, Angel?” 

“Mm, perhaps,” Angela responded, turning around and leaning against the railing with her back, smiling now up at Moira behind her. “You can’t sneak up on a field medic, or a doctor for that matter.” 

An eyebrow cocked up on Moira’s face, slightly intrigued. “Oh? Is that so.” She drawled, leaning in a little closer. “Are you enjoying that glass?” 

Angela smiled. “Yes. It’s quite warm going down this time around… That could just be the nanites running rampant, however. The last time I had some of your whiskey I was naked in your bed.” She chuckled, setting her glass on the railing. Her arms came up, wrapping around Moira’s neck and keeping her trapped where she was. “Yes, I was comparing you to the night… At first, it seems terrifying when we’re young, when night comes, you cannot see past the lights.” Her eyes dropped as she continued. “But once you grow, you can see the beauty within the night, you can see the stars littering the sky, the moon bright as can be on some nights.” A hand slid from her neck to her face, brushing a thumb over her freckled cheek, right under her blue eye. 

Moira reached up, grabbing that same hand, her own thumb slipping into Angela’s palm and rubbing it tenderly. “You were once terrified of me, is that what you’re saying?” Her smirk was wider than it should have been. 

A moment of silence between them turned into a small laugh fit from Angela. She tried covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Who wouldn’t be terrified of a tall, handsome woman in a suit or lab coat, hm?” Angela’s gaze met her own once again, a fond smile soon replacing the laughter and giggling. “I was terrified once, the silence and the criticizing… But now, all i feel is love an adoration, and endless thanks.” 

“Ziegler, you’re never this affectionate,” Moira said mockingly, withdrawing. “Have you had too much to drink already? I know you’re a lightweight.” 

Angela kept laughing, now hiding her face in Moira’s chest. “You know I can’t get drunk anymore,” She tried through her fit of giggling. “What a wonder these machines are…” 

Cold hands ran up her back, one tangling in her blonde hair at her neck. “Mm, So that’s why you’ve been standing out here.” 

“What do you mean?” Angela looked up, her gaze filled with intrigue. 

Moira looked down, her face more static. “You miss what it felt like before. Before you altered your body with nanobiotics and neural ports.” 

Angela’s gaze dropped, her smile waned. She let go of Moira and turned back around, leaning over the railing and gazing out back to the horizon, the sun had completely gone from its place. Her eyes slid shut as she sighed. “I didn’t think of it that way.” She started. “But that bit of the past isn’t the only thing I miss…” 

“Enlighten me,” Moira said, leaning into her. Her breath was warm against Angela’s ear, slow and relaxed. Something Angela didn’t think she could physically feel anymore, even now. 

She gently pushed Moira away, forcing her head to turn away from her ear and sighed heavily. “Before… I left for Overwatch. Before i poured my life into Nanites… when I was a little girl, sitting on this balcony watching the snow drift by…” She shut her eyes, bending just enough to put her forehead to the rail. “My mother calling me inside at dark, running out in the morning and seeing the fresh snow blankets. I almost gave myself hypothermia, standing in the snow of the balcony…” Leaning up, she pushed her back into Moira’s chest, soon accompanied by arms wrapped across her shoulders and squeezing her tightly. “I remember the simpler times, Moira… But I know the past is gone. Like days past. The times have changed, the stars have risen and the sun has fallen. I know that I am in a different place, but it isn’t all bad.” 

Moira shook her head, nuzzling right into Angela’s hair afterward. She felt the smile that rose on Moira’s face as she gave another friendly squeeze. “Perhaps you were always meant to be a creature of the night rather than a mortal dwelling the day. And look at you now, you’re a goddess in your own right.” She assured, words murmured into soft locks that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Angela leaned further, sighing in content. “I know… and the wolves are on my side against the poachers desiring our pelts.” She responded, squeezing Moira’s arms. 

“Care to join me in bed, Angela? I know you can’t feel the cold all that much…” Moira then trailed kisses down the side of her neck, tugging at select spots with her teeth. “But, perhaps you would like to be warmed up with a nice, long massage…”

A play on words, a trick, Angela knew Moira’s words unlike any other. She snickered quietly out to the open air and nuzzled lovingly against her neck, taking in the scent of whiskey and old cologne. “Only if you give me the outcome I’m expecting, Liebe.” 

“I will provide nothing less, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love trying to get these two to spell complex metaphors in their words and just. understanding each other perfectly. Moira totally reads too many novels in her spare time. Same for Angela. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you all liked that and want more, I suggest following the tags on tumblr or joining the discord! Plenty of fun. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
